Love can always blossom at Hogwarts
by singlittlehobbit
Summary: Fred and George plus the Golden Trio go back to Hogwarts for one more year after the Battle. But Hermione starts to have feelings for one of the red-haired twins. Could he have the same?  Sorry I suck at summaries!  Please read and review!
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot.**

**Prologue:**

He could feel warmth flood through his fingers, it was a miracle to at least feel something. It felt like days had gone by without knowing where he was or what was happening around him. He couldn't see, feel, or hear anything. All he could remember was fighting next to Percy, then the explosion. Everything became dark. The warmth started to go through his whole body, letting him feel his joints again. Finally his hearing came back and he could hear quiet conversations around, but also what could possibly be crying. Groaning, he sat up, feeling the hard surface underneath him, proving he could make noise again and that he could feel again. His vision was last to come back. He turned slowly to his right to see his other half kneeling next to him, crying.

George looked up to see his brother fully alive, sitting up, and wearily smiling at him. "Hey Gred," Fred croaked. "Think you could help me up?" George gaped at his lost brother but scurried up and lifted one of Fred's arms over his neck. He then got Fred onto his feet and helped him stagger along with him while he went over to his mother.

Molly was helping other injured patients when she saw her son coming over to her with his identical half.

"Oh Merlin, Fred you're alive!" she exclaimed.

**So this will start my new Fremonie fic! I love to make Prologue, I don't know why. But yeah. Review please! Chapter 1 is on it's wayuy**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the starting of my new story! Sorry it took so long from the Prologue, I had other stuff to worry about. Plus I couldn't get a good plot for the main story line! HA**

**Hope you like it! Review please!**

It was summer, the time when everything was peaceful and happy. Well, that's what Hermione thought anyways. It was after the Battle if Hogwarts and the brunette just wanted some time to finally cool down after all of the disasters of last year. Of course there was still some sadness about the brave who had died fighting for Harry. For example: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. But there were miracles along the way too. Fred had actually survived the explosion even though everyone thought he had died. When Hermione saw him fully alert and healthy after the defeat of Voldemort, she couldn't help but run up to him and sob in his shoulder. She didn't know what possessed her to do this because they never were very close, only a mutual relationship. She remembered him awkwardly patting her back and whispering for her not to cry over and over again. After that, they grew close, she would hang out with him and George, either at the shop or at the Burrow. But what she didn't know was that Fred started to have more intense feelings towards her.

Hermione was thinking most of this, well except the intense feelings, because even though she was the Greatest Witch of her Age, she was oblivious to Fred's advances. There was a thunder storm outside and everyone was seated by the fireplace discussing the trip back the Hogwarts that year. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and herself, had to go back to finish their N.E.W.T.S.

The brunette bounced down the stairs and sat next to Ginny on the floor. Ginny smiled at her.

"So you finally come down to spend time with all of us." She remarked.

Hermione just smiled shyly and replied, "Well I was packing everything for next week! Haven't you already packed?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I pack at like 2 days before we get to the Platform, you bookworm!" At the remark, Hermione pushed Ginny lightly sideways and laughed.

Fred finally turned to her. "Hey, Mione, would you mind coming over here for a minute?" His back was turned at the moment from the group. Hermione narrowed her eyes, knowing there was trouble.

She walked over to him in a semi-cautious way. He smirked at her and showed her a bracelet with a hummingbird charm attached. As she looked more closely at the different colors of precious gems, it shifted and started to fly, still being attached to the silver chain.

She gasped as little lights started to swirl around the room, and stopped. "It's beautiful Fred! Did you by chance use _Wingardium Leviosa _and a _Hovering charm?"_

He scratched the back of his head and nervously said, "Well yes, I uh, made it for you." He averted his eyes away from Hermione as she took in what he said.

"Oh Fred, thank you so much. It's beautiful!" she replied, and jumped at him to embrace the red head.

Fred blushed furiously, and hugged her back. She stepped back noticing that she could feel warmth in her cheeks as well. "Could you by chance put it on for me?" He slightly nodded and gently grabbed her arm, hooking the delicate chain on her small wrist. She smiled up at him and whispered thank you again.

Everyone else was silent through the whole event. Ginny was the first to start grinning from ear to ear. After her reaction, Harry and Ron joined in. George was a little taken aback by his brother's openness of his secret crush on Hermione. He too had a crush on the innocent brunette, but he wouldn't tell his brother that!

All's fair in love and war, I guess.

_**I know it was kinda short, sorry! PLease review, it helps me get ideas for the next chapter or so! l**_


End file.
